


New Starts from an End

by Quinny_Imp



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 09:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinny_Imp/pseuds/Quinny_Imp
Summary: A tiny filler of what happened after Zevvin the Reluctant Inquisitor returned from his chase of Solas.





	New Starts from an End

Ivvie stumbled out of the eluvian with a bewildered look on his face. He barely registered the people who waited for him. Holding the stump of his left arm in his right hand, he looked around, not certain what he was looking for.

“Amatus!” Dorian ran to him, then gently and protectively surrounded him with his arms.

“Inq–” Cullen began, but then said instead, “Zevvin, are you all right?”

“I’ll take care of him,” Dorian told him, so the Fereldan stepped back, but only one step, still ready to help, still worry on his face.

Ivvie felt legs giving under him. His whole body was going numb, and he wasn’t even sure if it was shock or whatever Solas had done to his hand was spreading all over.

Dorian took the elf in his arms.

“You can’t just carry the great inquisitor like a baby in front of all those nobles,” Josephine protested.

“Then draw their attention away. Make a scandal. I don’t care. I won’t leave him here like this lying on the floor.”

Ivvie raised his left arm and looked at the emptiness of where his hand used to be. “What… what happened?” he asked.

Then he lost consciousness.

  


  


He woke up in a warm, soft bed. With still closed eyes, he raised his hand to touch his forehead, and grunted. His whole body ached.

He felt rather than saw someone coming near. He would recognise this fragrant anywhere: Dorian.

“You scared me, Amatus. Again. Didn’t I ask you not to do it?” he said softly.

“What? I… Where were _you_?” He recalled going through the eluvian after defeating the _s_ _aareba_ _s_ , but none of his team had followed. He’d been alone. He tried to lean on his elbows, only to get a shocking reminder there was everything wrong with one of them. “Oi!”

Dorian tried to help him up, but Ivvie pushed him away. Then sat up. He looked at what was left of his left arm. “He took it. First took the pain away, then took it.”

“It was killing you,” Dorian said. “Are you in pain now?”

Ivvie shook his head. “No.” He was quiet for a moment. He looked ahead not seeing, lost in his thoughts.

“What now?” the human asked him.

“I don’t know. But I know one thing – this is the end. The mark is gone, I am just another elf. My job is done. The Inquisition is done. We completed our task. Time to end this nonsense.”

“You’ll never be just another elf for me,” Dorian reminded him.

Ivvie looked at him, and gave his a small smile. “You’re leaving too. Your mind is set up on other things.”

“I’m not leaving _you_.”

Ivvie didn’t want to argue. Dorian’s decision to return to Tevinter both made him proud of him, and stung painfully.

“Not pouting face again!” the mage chastised him jokingly.

“I just lost my hand, let me pout!”

“What are you going to do now?”

“I think… I think I’ll finally have the time to find my cousin. If he’s still alive that is.”

For a moment they sat in silence, then Dorian leant against the wall, pulled Ivvie closer, wrapped his arms around the thin elf, and whispered, “Tell me everything that happened with Solas.”

“We are fucking screwed. Also, I met two of my gods now.”

“You’re counting me in the gods, right?”

Ivvie chuckled. “Double screwed, then. Tevinters thinking of themselves as gods are such trouble.”

Then they talked. For a while Ivvie could forget the feeling of not having a feeling where it used to be…


End file.
